This application claims the priority of German Patent Application No. 100 57 673.7 filed Nov. 21, 2000 which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to a warhead having a warhead casing that encloses an explosive charge. It is a long-standing practice to use plastic-bound explosive charges in large-caliber projectiles. The charges of the known warheads typically comprise a single material that is selected so that the fragments created in the charge detonation exhibit a predetermined acceleration and angular distribution in a specific direction, e.g., in the flight direction. Correspondingly, fragments that fly in a different direction, e.g., perpendicular to the flight direction, are likewise greatly accelerated, although such a significant acceleration of these fragments is entirely unnecessary.
German Published Patent Application DE 38 34 491 A1 discloses an explosive charge that forms a projectile and possesses a lining. The charge includes an initial charge as well as a plurality of different partial charges that are disposed one behind the other, seen in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the warhead, and whose detonation speeds increase in the direction of the lining, starting from the initial charge. With this type of arrangement of different partial charges, the jet or projectile speed possesses a greater penetrating power than comparable warheads whose charge has a constant detonation speed. This patent application does not focus on the structure of warheads for accelerating fragments (fragmentary projectiles) in different directions.
It is the object of the invention to provide a warhead of the type mentioned at the outset, which effects a considerable acceleration of the fragments flying in the flight direction, on the one hand, and effects a lesser acceleration of the fragments flying away from the warhead, on the other hand, and/or in which a relatively intense lateral pressure wave is created.
The above object generally is accomplished according to the invention by a warhead comprising a warhead casing, a fuze disposed at a front end of the casing, a heavy metal fragment plate disposed in the facing adjacent to said fuze, and an explosive charge disposed within the casing; and wherein the explosive charge comprises: at least first and second partial charges, each formed of an explosive and a plastic binder, that adjoin one another, when seen in the direction of a longitudinal axis of the warhead, with the first partial charge, which faces the front end of the warhead, being comprised of an explosive that has a higher detonation speed than the second partial charge, and being such that the heavy-metal fragments disposed at the front of the warhead are accelerated axially when the explosive is detonated, and with the second partial charge being selected such that it serves as one of a fragment-accelerating charge for producing fragments that fly away laterally from the warhead, and a charge for generating a pressure wave that is effective to the side of the warhead. Further, particularly advantageous, embodiments of the invention are disclosed and described.
The invention is essentially based on the concept of not arranging a single type of charge in the warhead casing, but providing at least two different charges. The first partial charge, which is disposed in the tip region of the warhead, comprises, for example, octogen (homocyclonite, (HMX), and has a high detonation speed in order to accelerate the heavy-metal fragments (preferably tungsten heavy metal (WSM) spherical fragments) disposed in front of it very rapidly forward (in the flight direction) when the explosive charge is detonated. In contrast, the second partial charge, which adjoins the rear of the first partial charge, is a far less expensive charge, e.g., a hexagen (cyclonite, RDX) charge. This partial charge is solely required for accelerating the fragments, preferably made of steel, that fly off laterally. Instead of a fragment-accelerating charge, an explosive that merely generates an intense lateral pressure wave can be used as the second charge.
It has proven advantageous for the first partial charge to comprise a mixture of 70-90 percent by volume of octogen (HMX) and 10-30 percent by volume of an inert plastic binder (e.g., hydroxyl-terminated polybutadiene (HTPB)), and for the second partial charge to comprise a mixture of 70-90 percent by volume of hexogen (cyclonite, RDX) and likewise 10-30 percent by volume of a plastic binder. The same binder should be used in both partial charges.
A metal powder, such as aluminum powder is preferably added to the second partial charge to produce a blast effect.